Silence
by Silent Cobra
Summary: OMG! UPDATED! Lucius is a creul man, but how did he get that way? Lucius tells his story, from the time he went to Hogwarts, to when the Dark Lord destroyed that which he held dear. R
1. Prologue

AN: This is just a back ground story.  In Heaven's Ghost, I mention that Narcissa died and Lucius forgets his son…so I decided to dwell on it and here it is.  And as Lucius is my all time fav character, I wanted him to have some sympathy.  Also, I own none of this (tho I would LOVE to own Lucius) only a VERY demented mind.  So, enjoy!

Prologue

I stare at the wall, the silence disturbing.  Strange…I never found silence disturbing in my manor…but now…I shake myself from those thoughts.  Silence.  I used to think silence was a gift, but now it haunts me like a curse.

A curse that I myself performed on people all the time.  They went silent after the initial scream, so why can't I?  I don't know, I honestly don't.  I don't know why he did it, I was loyal to him.  I was his most loyal Death Eater…why did he do this to me?

The silence is broken only by the sounds of my tears hitting the ebony floor.  My tears…I have not cried in a very long time…but the silence is heavy now.  I wish it would end.  I want noise.  Screams, crackers, thousands of bees I don't care, just something to drive away the silence.

 I never wished it to happen.  Never.  I wanted to live my life as a follower to him, but with my family.  Now…no, I mustn't think like that.

Draco?  Where is Draco?  I can't find him…Oh no…please…not him too…I…I just want to live, with them…but he took that away…

Draco?  Where are you?  Why can't I see you?  Draco?  Narcissa?  Dobby?  Anyone?  Master, why?  Why did you do this to me?  Why me, I was loyal, wasn't I?

I was faithful, I wanted you to win…but you didn't believe me…why did you do it?  I only wanted to live…

Was it because I never looked for you?  How could I have known?  I never wanted you to die…that damn Potter boy…I only wished for you to take the magical and muggle world, for you to rule.

No…I didn't.  I wanted you to die.  Do you hear me Voldemort!  I WANTED YOU TO DIE!!! WITH YOU GONE, I COULD LIVE MY LIFE!!!

YOU DESTROYED THAT!!!! YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING!!!  YOU'RE A HEARTLESS MUGGLE-BORN BASTARD!!

DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!?  DO YOU!!??  I HOPE YOU DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!!  YOU DESERVE IT!!!

Silence…why is there always silence…Narcissa…Draco…Severus…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…

AN: So, what do you all think?  Sorry its so short. 


	2. In Which Draco recieves his Letter

Silence

10 YEARS EARLIER

Draco received the letter of acceptance from Hogwarts today.  How nice.  Narcissa is pleased, but I would rather have Draco go to Durmstrang, at least there, he would get a proper education.  

We're leaving for Diagon Alley, now.  Draco gathers his cloak and waits impatiently by the carriage.  I still prefer the traditional means of transportation, horses.  Narcissa won't be traveling with us.  She hates my horses.  Draco loves them.  I love them, as much as I am able to love, at least.

I tie my long hair back in a ponytail.  Narcissa bids us goodbye, and we leave.  The twin black horses pull the carriage dutifully.  The sound of their hooves smacking the cobblestone street soothes me.

Draco looks at me.  "Father…"

"Yes, Draco?" I ask, my eyes still closed.

"Can I get a broomstick?"

I open one eye and stare at him.  "You know it's forbidden for first years to have a broomstick.  You can wait."

Draco sighs dramatically and leans back into the seat.  I shake my head, a small smile playing over my lips.  The carriage slows and the door opens.  I step out, followed closely by Draco.  He looks around excitedly.  

"Come, Draco," I say.  We head for Gringotts.  He plods along next to me, looking at the people and goblins.  I present our key to the goblin and he points me to another goblin, who is currently letting people off the train.  My eyes narrow.

The giant and the small boy accompanying him walk by.  I turn and watch them as they leave Gringotts.  The goblin gestures for us to climb into the cart and we do so.  Draco is bouncing excitedly.

"Draco, sit still," I snap.  He sits down and glares at me.  I return the glare icily and he sits silently.  We race through the tunnels, and pull to a stop in front of vault 666 (somehow very fitting).

The goblin opens the vault and I remove gold.  He closes it and we head back to the surface.

I leave Draco with Madame Milkins, the robe fitter.  I am in the back, picking up an order of robes.  I hear the door open and Draco begins talking to a boy, a boy who doesn't know Quidditch?

I gather the order in my arms and head towards the fitting rooms.  Draco is drawling on about how he is so good at flying.  I sigh, ready to tell him off, when the boy walks by.

I suck in a breath.  Black hair, flying everywhere, green eyes.  He turns towards me curiously and I hiss, half in shock, half in pain.  There is a lightning bolt scar on his head.  My arm throbs.

He slides out of the fitters and joins the giant outside.  I clutch my arm, waiting for the sudden throbbing pain to pass.  Draco joins me.

"He was strange father, he says he isn't muggleborn, but he knows none of our customs.

A single word escapes my lips.  "Potter…"

I grab Draco's arm and drag him away.  As we head towards the carriage, I see a familiar man step out of the book store.  I thrust some gold into Draco's hands, "Entertain yourself."

He runs off gleefully.  I head towards the taller man.

"Severus!"

He turns.  A brief smile crosses his features.  "Lucius, how are you?"

"Did you feel it?"  I ask in a quiet voice.  Severus looks around and then looks down at me.  I had forgotten how tall he was.  

"Perhaps we should talk later, in private."

I nod.  "The Malfoy Woods, midnight, the cliffs."

Severus nods.  He turns and walks away without so much as a backwards glance.  Draco joins me, and we climb into the carriage.  The horses start home, but before we leave the Alley, I see something that sends shivers down my spine.

A Thestral is watching me. 

AN:  I know, It's been forever, and I really want to thank the one reviewer I got and I hope you continue to like this story.  


	3. In Which Severus and Lucius Talk

AN:  Thanks to the 2 reviewers.  

The Thestral stares at me, a smirk on its reptilian lips.  I shudder and pull myself into the carriage.  Draco waits for me, showing me some amazing new thing he bought.  The horses trot home.

Draco runs to show Narcissa the items we bought today.  I storm into the house and throw my cloak on the house elf, who squeaks.

"Silence Dobby!" I snap.  The house elf cringes under my cloak.  I stalk past Narcissa and stomp into my study.

I must elaborate on my study for a moment.  It is a circular room, done completely in ebony wood.  A fireplace, marble laced with silver, sits at the north end.  Silver curtains hand down from the ceiling and a green rug covers the floor.

I head to the fireplace.  I stop before it and remove my shoes, socks, and shirt.  I stand before it in nothing but my breeches.  I stare at the snake sculpture guarding the fireplace and open my mouth.  A low hissing escapes my throat.

Parse tongue.  Snake language.  Something that even Narcissa does not know about me.

The fireplace revolves and I step into the now open space, my own Chamber of Secrets, if you will.  I stop and look around.  My eyes catch a mirror and I study my reflection.  

Pale skin and even paler icy blue eyes meet mine.  However there is a dark spot upon my skin.  It stares at me.

_The time has come, my Lord…_I whisper in Parse Tongue.  _The Potter child walks among wizards again._

I bow down and close my eyes.  I know he is out there, somewhere, waiting for us to find him.

I continue to kneel when I hear a crash.  I look up and my eyes widen.  A Death Eater mask stares at me.

_I understand…_ I take the mask and slide it onto my face.  I feel as if a long sleeping part of me has awakened.

I tear the mask from my face as I hear someone knocking at the study door.  I replace it and walk back out into the study.

"Come," I say coldly.  Narcissa walks in.  She stares at me, her eyes starting at my head and roving over my chest, her eyes coming to rest on the Dark Mark.

"It's been a long time since you've done that." She states simply.  "Dinner is ready, Lucius."

"I won't be eating," I snap in return, still quite angry that she interrupted me.

"Draco will be very dis-"

"I'm meeting Severus."

"Oh.  Okay."  She turns and walks out.  I put my shirt on and grab my tall riding boots.  I slip them on and walk down to the stable.

Lucifer waits for me there.  The dark red stallion rears up as soon as I mount him.  We take off, heading for the cliffs.

As we near the cliffs, I see signs of Severus.  He too, enjoys riding horses, and holds Lucifer's twin, Diablo.  The red stallions greet each other happily.  I dismount and stare at my tall friend.

"Lucius."

"Severus."

We stand together on the cliff face, watching the sunset.

"Did you feel it?"  I ask softly. 

He nods.  "I did."

"I saw James Potter's son today," I say.  His eyes harden.

"I hear he will be joining Hogwarts soon," he says coldly.  I can tell he is not thrilled about having another Potter in his midst.

"Yes.  The Mark reacted to him today."  I add.  Severus nods coldly, his hand drifting to the Dark Mark.

"I will watch him," he says.  I nod this time.  Severus turns to me.  

"I must go.  Hogwarts business."

"I'll see you around, Severus."

"See you around, Lucius."  He whistles softly and Diablo runs up to him, followed closely by Lucifer.  We mount together and take off, the horses races each other until we split. 

I raise a hand in a silent farewell.

I walk up the stairs back to my study.  Narcissa and Draco are in bed.  Now is my time to be alone.  I open the door and step in.  The fire roars to life.  I walk over to the small cabinet and look inside.

Silver light dances over my face.  My Pensieve.  As I stare into it, a face appears.  My face as it was the day I received my letter to Hogwarts.    


End file.
